


insatiable

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abrupt End, Blood and Gore, Coming Untouched, M/M, aftercare I Guess, consensual cannibalism, i listened only to kesha while i wrote this, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gour·metˌɡôrˈmā,ˌɡo͝orˈmā/Submitnouna connoisseur of good food;Tsukiyama mixes flavors.





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im back! im so fucking sorry

“When you said you were tasty,” Kaneki’s tongue retreated from its exploration of Tsukiyama’s collarbone, lips kiss-swollen and pink, “did you mean compared to other ghouls? Or compared to humans?”

“Do you always play with your food?” Composure was a vital element in controlled feeding, and Tsukiyama had little to none.

“Do you only avoid my questions when I’m doing something you don’t want me to know you like?” Kaneki had sat back on his heels, kakugon and steely gray fixed on his expression.

“If I didn’t want you to know I enjoy the way you’re touching me, I would have asked you to stop.” Tsukiyama put a lot of work into sounding just slightly sullen.

“Liar.” And then there were teeth closed around the meat of his arm and it took all of his restraint and a hand over his mouth not to yell out of both pain and surprise.

For how much it hurt, the trill of pleasure Kaneki uttered against his skin made it incredibly worthwhile. He pulled back, taking a decent portion with him, and leaned leisurely on Tsukiyama’s pillows to thoughtfully chew. Blood dripped from his face onto his chest, creating quite an erotic sight. As a particularly large drop rolled down his chin, Tsukiyama caught it with the tip of his tongue, following its trail up to Kaneki’s lips. His fingers were slippery when they found purchase on Kaneki’s cheek, but he couldn’t figure out which of them was bloodier. 

As they separated, he closed his teeth around Kaneki’s lower lip, spoiling himself without permission. The mix of their blood, abhorrent as it’d sound to any other ghoul, was a taste of ambrosia that made Tsukiyama’s toes curl and heart sing. Nothing had ever tasted so exquisite to him, and, briefly, he wondered if he was dying. 

His mouth went slack and Kaneki took the opportunity to kiss the plane of Tsukiyama’s stomach, teeth too dull to bite through without force. Kaneki wasn’t a tease, though, and followed through only after scratching at the skin stretched over Tsukiyama’s ribs until blood seasoned his abdomen. Then he was digging in, and it hurt better than any battle. Adrenaline took the edge off, making his pain into unadulterated and uninterrupted euphoria.

It took a few minutes, but Kaneki managed to eat past his muscles, taking obvious caution when he got through. Regardless, Tsukiyama coughed wetly, coating the insides of his teeth with blood and filling his mouth with the repulsively delectable taste of himself. His sight went a tad blurry, though he couldn’t tell if it was the loss of blood or the tears smearing it into a pinkish mess on his pillow. Kaneki’s fingertips pressed against the reforming skin on his ribs, feather-light in tandem with his gnashing teeth a few inches lower. It hardly even felt like anything anymore, just pressure and numbness that was narrated by Kaneki’s occasional groans of delight. 

“Messier than usual, huh?” Embarrassment coursed through his veins when his breathless voice reached his ears.

Kaneki came back up when he was finally finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his fingers clean. When he reclined beside Tsukiyama, he admired him with a loving, satiated look. Then, without batting an eyelash, he bit off a few of his newly cleaned fingers, dripping even more blood on the bedspread as he held them in his opposite, murmuring that he’d gotten carried away and that eating would help him heal faster. Tsukiyama, at the brutal sight, further ruined his incredibly expensive pants with a needy whine. At least he was rich; he could buy a new pair.

“Who’s messy now?” Kaneki laughed, planting wet kisses against his temple.

Getting his jaw to work for more than hanging open to enable him panting like a dog was difficult, but Kaneki didn’t leave while Tsukiyama was trying to eat. His fingers, warm and wet with blood, carded through Tsukiyama’s hair, lips pressing sticky red kisses down the side of his neck towards the first place he’d bitten down. Tsukiyama’s stomach closed itself back up, and Kaneki kissed that too. 

The fingers were down the hatch all too quick, and his head was still pounding a dull melody when Kaneki was at eye level again. Tsukiyama didn’t bother asking for approval before he sank his teeth into the crook of Kaneki’s elbow, dragging him closer. Their bodies folded together, an act of blessed muscle memory, and Tsukiyama feasted.

“Greedy.” Kaneki teased, a delicious note of pain playing into his voice.

Blood dribbled out of his mouth when he replied, “You haven’t seen anything yet, _mon cheri_.”


End file.
